The Pumpkin Hero
by Sharon Prongs
Summary: Hugo Weasley había esperado por mucho tiempo su carta de Hogwarts. Cuando ésta llegó, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera irrumpir esa felicidad. El pequeño pelirrojo realmente deseaba estar ya en Hogwarts, explorar por si mismo lo que sus padres, tíos y primos le contaban; incluso lo que Rose le había detallado en las vacaciones pasadas de navidad. ¿Sería así de sencillo?...


**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. **

**Primeramente, aquí unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de comenzar a leer:**

_**Este fanfic es escrito para el role play canon de la tercera generación "The Pumpkin Hero" **_

_**"The pumpkin Hero Role Play" estará basado en esta historia, quien tiene como protagonista a Hugo Weasley.**_

_**Lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado , o sea, en los siete libros de Harry Potter, no será modificado; pues me gusta ser fiel a la historia que JK Rowling escribió.**_

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este capítulo le pertenecen a nuestra querida JK Rowling. **

* * *

Rose Weasley despertó dando un salto de la cama, pues su despertador no había dejado de sonar desde hace más de cinco minutos. La pequeña pelirroja tenía unas notables ojeras y el cabello alborotado gracias a la almohada. Lanzó un bostezó y se estiró frente al tocador, probablemente se había quedado despierta hasta más de medianoche leyendo Historia de la Magia. Rose no tardó mucho en notar su mal aspecto, pues el espejo nunca le mentía.

— ¡Levántense, es hora! –Gritó su madre desde la planta baja.-

—La niña salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, casi tropezando en el penúltimo escalón, aunque por suerte, su padre pasaba en ese instante y había logrado sostenerla por el hombro.

—Creo que alguien aún sigue dormida. —Rió y depositó un tierno beso sobre la pálida frente de su adorada hija.

—Rose ¿dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó Hermione, asomada desde la cocina. El aroma de los waffles recién hechos hacía que el estómago de Rose se alborotara.

—Sigue dormido, creo que no podía dormir en la madrugada. —La niña arrugó la nariz y se aproximó a su madre.- James se la pasó asustándolo la última vez que visitábamos a los abuelos, le decía cosas como que de seguro quedaría en Slytherin y caería una maldición sobre él. – Rose entornó los ojos y se sentó para desayunar.-

—Pues por supuesto, si quedara en Slytherin lo desheredaría. —Bufó Ron y se sentó alado de su hija.-

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, no digas tonterías! — Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. — mejor ve a despertar a Hugo o no habrá desayuno para ti tampoco.

— Ron se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre completo, le recordaba tanto a los regaños de antaño que obtenía de su madre, que se levantó de un brinco dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

— ¡Hugo, Hugo, Hugo! —Golpeteó la puerta tres veces. —¡Despierta ya, muchacho! se te hará tarda y no creo que quieras estrellarte contra una fría pared, eh, niño. — No recibía ninguna respuesta del menor, así que se atrevió a entrar a la habitación.

Hugo se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, ya se había bañado y peinado; llevaba una camisa de cuadros rojos y un pantalón color café. El pequeño Weasley no se atrevía mirar a su padre, las palabras de su primo James Sirius aún resonaban en su mente, y la verdad era que no sabía porque le preocupaba tanto aquello, si Albus, hace dos años había sido seleccionado para dicha casa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hugo? ¿Por qué la cara larga? — Ron se sentó alado de él. — Cuando yo entré a Hogwarts, estaba muy emocionado, en verdad que sí… — esbozó una sonrisa. — y yo sé que también lo estás tú, puedo oler tu emoción. — Inhaló escandaloso, guiñándole un ojo. — será mejor que bajes ya, no querrás que Rose se coma todo el desayuno.

Hugo esbozó una sonrisa, pues su padre siempre lo hacía reír, y esas palabras habían bastado para levantarle el ánimo.

—Está bien que estés asustado, Hugo. Eres valiente y los valientes también se sienten asustados, pero lo que sigue después es una gran aventura y tus decisiones te llevaran al desenlace de tu historia. — Ron se sorprendió de haber dicho eso, pero lo decía enserio, porque amaba a su hijo y lo comprendía.


End file.
